The present invention relates to a transfer unit for test elements that are used for detection of an analyte in a body fluid.
Many different kinds of systems and devices for analysis of body fluids are known, in particular, systems in which a large number of test elements are stored. The test elements are generally strip-shaped and are accommodated in a magazine. Disk-shaped storage systems or drum-shaped storage systems are suitable for storing test elements. However, disk-shaped or drum-shaped magazines are only practicable for a small number of 5 to 20 test elements. For test elements up to this number, disk-shaped and drum-shaped magazines are good ways of ensuring space-saving storage of test elements.
If larger quantities of test elements are to be stored, however, a disk magazine or drum magazine becomes unmanageable since, in order to receive a larger number of test elements, the diameter of the disk or drum magazine must be increased. For test elements numbering 20 or more, stack magazines according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,899 can be used. The stack magazine known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,899 stores fresh test elements, but requires that the user dispose of individual used test elements contaminated with a body fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,424 relates to a device for handling measurement strips which are used to collect fluid samples, for example, blood samples. The measurement strips have a porous material for absorbing the fluid sample and for analysis thereof. The measurement device according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,424 has a reservoir which is designed as a composite structure for measurement strips that take up samples, it has another reservoir for receiving used measurement strips, and also has a delivery mechanism for measurement strips. The device known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,424, with the reservoir for unused measurement strips and the reservoir for used measurement strips, is preferably integrated inside a housing part.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,534,017 relates to a storage device for test elements. The test elements are held inside a magazine, and the test elements have one or more test zones which are arranged lying next to one another on a rectangular support. The magazine comprises at least one pair of guide grooves which are arranged lying opposite each other and into which the test elements are inserted in such a way that they lie directly next to one another and the edges of contiguous supports abut one another. According to a further aspect of U.S. Pat. No. 6,534,017, a slide is proposed which is used in addition to the magazine and which serves to move a layer of test elements along the guide grooves to the opposite end and to dispense test elements from the magazine.
One disadvantage of the devices discussed above is that the person using an analysis system or an analysis device for examining a human body fluid for an analyte has to dispose of contaminated test elements himself, which is regarded as highly unsatisfactory and needs to be remedied.